


She F*ckin' Hates Me

by HeyHeyArnold



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Intoxication, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Rough Sex, Swearing, dom!michael (but the reader doesn't cut him any slack), fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/pseuds/HeyHeyArnold
Summary: - The reader and Michael find themselves at odds after a bad day and decide to take out their frustrations in the best way they know how - hate sex. It's just some good, old-fashioned pwp.-
Relationships: Michael Clifford/You
Kudos: 5





	She F*ckin' Hates Me

**Author's Note:**

> Find it [here](https://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com/post/617858281767075840/she-fckin-hates-me) on Tumblr ✨ Come say hi!

The doorbell sounded again.

“What the fuck?”

And again. Again. Againagainagain.

“I swear to _god_ , Em, if you forgot your keys again, I’ll - “

“You’ll what, princess?”

She let out a disgusted sigh and rolled her eyes, letting her hand fall from the doorknob as she turned back to the living room. Michael was _the last_ person she wanted to see tonight and the smirk on his face only made matters worse. He was like the annoying brother she never asked for and he knew how to push all her buttons, usually at the same time.

“Em’s not here,” she threw over her shoulder.

“Nice to see you too, babe” he laughed out humorlessly, closing the front door and following her into the small apartment. “I don’t need this right now, Michael,” she huffed out. She plopped herself back on the sofa between oversized pillows and pulled a large throw onto her lap. The half-empty wine bottle on the coffee table told Michael exactly how her night was going and he’d been around long enough to know how it would end. He’d come over to drown his frustrations with his best friend and he did not need her drunk roommate getting in the way.

He looked around and noticed a couple empty spritzer bottles on the bar past the living room. “Uhhh, you good?” He jabbed his chin in the direction of the carnage. She was quick to roll her eyes and retort, “Spare me, please. You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t planning to get drunk too. And since when do you care anyway?”

“You know what?” He pursed his lips, as if deep in thought. “You’re right, I don’t. Sorry for interrupting the obviously thrilling evening you have planned,” he shrugged and continued his trek to the kitchen.

She couldn’t be bothered to spare him a glance so she tossed both middle fingers in the air in response. Michael figured Em would be home soon, so he grabbed a beer from the fridge and leaned against the counter. He prayed that his best friend wouldn’t care that he had started without her once she heard about his day. He downed the drink so quickly that he wasn’t really sure what it had tasted like. Deciding that he shouldn’t be _completely_ hammered before Em got home, he opened a second can and sipped while he scrolled mindlessly on his phone. His stomach growled and he realized that he’d forgotten to eat the last two meals in the flurry of the day. When scouring the kitchen proved a fruitless effort, he texted Em about picking up food on her way home.

The phone in his hand chimed with a response and he heard the wine bottle clank down on the coffee table as his friend’s roommate rose from her pillowy fortress. He glanced up to see the film credits roll across the screen and took a half a step along the counter, moving away from the fridge. She seemed to be on a warpath tonight and he didn’t have the patience to deal with her, so it was best to just steer clear. He mused that it would have been nice to ask if she wanted food too, but their relationship was never nice. Maybe civil, at best. 

As she wandered into the small kitchen, he noticed that she seemed pretty stable for someone with that much alcohol in their system. She flung the refrigerator door open and bent to the bottom shelf. She shuffled through a few cans before she shot up straight again, causing her to wince from the throb behind her eyes. The pain in her head didn’t soften her glare at Michael as he sipped on her last beer.

“Of fucking course. You don’t live here, you know? You could at least ask before drinking someone else’s beer,” she shot. 

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked over the beer can at her, immediately set off by the rage in her eyes. “Chill, man’. I’ll bring you more next time I come over.” The dismissive tone in his arrogant voice made her stomach twist and her jaw clench. Her intoxication-fueled anger was a force to be reckoned with and she wasn’t going to back down now.

“Fuck off, Michael. Just give me my beer.”

He wasn’t sure if the warm haze settling in his body was brought on by the alcohol or the anger at her childish behavior. She made a quick step forward to grab for the can in his hand, but he was slightly less inebriated than she was and evaded her grasp. She remained standing in his space, eyeing her prized beer that was now pulled back and up over Michael’s head. He felt emboldened as her hands fell to her sides in defeat.

The beer wasn’t that good and he would have gladly handed it over if she’d asked nicely. “You want this princess?” he teased. She pursed her lips at the taunting nickname. He swung the can slightly so she could hear the small amount of liquid slosh around inside. The death glare he caught in response was answer enough. A smug smile crossed his lips. In one smooth motion, he tipped the contents of the beer can into his mouth and his other hand came up to grip her jaw. His calloused fingers were rough on her cheeks as he began to pinch his thumb and middle finger together. Her jaw fell slack under the pressure on both sides of her mouth. She let out a shocked whine at his roughness. Michael pulled her toward him until his mouth hovered just above hers. He opened and let the warm beer fall past his lips, spilling into her mouth. His eyes flicked up to meet hers as he pushed his hand up to close her mouth. “Swallow.”

The intensity on his face made her core throb as she took down the liquid before she set her jaw again, more furious than ever. Still holding Michaels’ fiery stare, her hand jumped forward and grabbed his half-hard dick through his pants, causing his hold on her face to loosen the slightest bit.

“Doesn’t feel so nice to be manhandled, does it?” she spat through gritted teeth.

Her grip never faltered as his hand wrapped around her throat and pushed her against the wall behind her. “Oh, princess, I will show you manhandled.” His breath was harsh as it hit her face, still smelling sour from the beer he’d so rudely taken. His free hand covered hers on his cock and the glint in his eyes was devilish. “Are you gonna do something with this or do you just talk a big game?”

“If I thought you had a soul, I’d tell you that I’d suck it out of you,” she sneered as she slid down the wall to her knees. Both her hands went to Michael’s waist as she fumbled with his belt buckle before finally shoving his pants and boxers down his legs. Michael began to make a quip about how he always found her to be draining but stopped mid-sentence as she wrapped her lips around the tip of his dick. She swirled her tongue around him and hollowed her cheeks as she pulled back with a loud pop and batted her eyelashes up at him. “God, of course you’re a tease!” Michael grunted. One of his hands held him steady against the wall behind her and the other pushed her head back towards him.

She fought off the smirk on her face, wrapping one hand around the bottom of Michael’s shaft and using the other to palm his balls. He let out a string of profanities as she took his cock into her mouth until she reached her fingers. She held her head in place for a moment as he hit the back of her throat and then she slowly pulled back while sucking her cheeks in again.

Her hand moved up and down his length, coating it in a sticky mix of her saliva and his precum. She moved her other hand from his balls to his thigh to steady herself. She pulled his dick in her mouth again and bobbed her head up and down rapidly several times before she could feel her eyes begin to water. Her hand continued to work up and down on the part of him that she couldn’t take in. “Fuck….you…..” Michael groaned out.

Before he could finish his thought, she sat back on her heels to look up at him, a sly grin on her face. The string of spit from his tip to her lips dropped and clung to her chin. “I knew you wanted to fuck me. You just didn’t have the balls to say so.” The pace of her hand on his cock slowed to an agonizing pace and Michael let out a frustrated sigh.

He reached down to grip her arm and pulled her up to stand again. “You brought this on yourself, princess,” He spat. The haze from the earlier alcohol was completely replaced in both their minds by pure fucking hatred and hate fucking. He pulled her over in front of the counter again and spun her away from him. Her hands smacked down on the cold counter as Michael pulled down her satin sleep shorts and panties in one fell swoop. Michael leaned across the floor to grab the condom from his wallet. He tossed the foil wrapper on the counter next to her and rolled it down over himself. The grin on her face doubled in size and before she could get out a snarky quip, Michael gripped her hip and ran his dick through her folds, collecting her arousal. He plunged himself deep into her without a warning.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” spilled out of her mouth before she could catch it. Michael’s grip on her bare hips was sure to bruise and she was leaving marks where one hand reached back to dig her fingers into his wrist. Michael thrust into her with every bit of force he could manage. Years of mutual anger had come to a head tonight.

She continued to yell curse words as he repeatedly slammed into her, pushing her closer to the edge. She could tell he was close to his orgasm too with the way his pace began to stutter. “You gonna last long enough to get me off too, Clifford? Or are you always a selfish prick?”

Michael couldn’t see her face, but he knew it was smug. His right hand reached up from her hip to find a firm grip in her hair and gave it a tug. He leaned forward so his mouth was right behind her ear. “If you don’t find a way to shut your fucking mouth, I’ll find something to fill it with,” he threatened through gritted teeth. He thrust into her impossibly harder and hit her spot. She dug her fingers into his wrist and let out the loudest moan he’d ever heard. “Jesus, fuck, yes, Michael. Oh, god.” Her legs shook under her and she clenched around him as her eyes rolled back to see stars. Michael fucked into her as she rode her high and, as she tightened around him, his hips stuttered as he reached his own peak with a slew of curses.

They both leaned against the counter as they struggled to catch their breath once they came back down from the high. He pulled out of her carefully, tied off the condom, and discarded it along with the foil wrapper that had been knocked to the floor in their vigor. She grabbed a rag from the counter to clean herself up with, tossing another one in Michael’s direction. She pulled her bottoms back on and grabbed the rags, throwing them in the laundry on her way to the bathroom.

When she came back to the living room, Michael was settled on the other end of the couch from her now-fallen pillow fortress, flipping through her Netflix options, casual as ever. She plopped down in the mess of pillows and blankets with a huff and Michael clicked play on a rom-com from her list. “We don’t ever speak of this,” he said without looking at her. “Agreed. And it can never happen again,” she nodded.

“Hi! I’m so sorry I’m late but I brought food! I hope your hun-” Em’s voice rang from the front door as she stopped dead in her tracks just past the living room door frame. “Wha- what’s going on here? This is the closest I’ve ever seen the two of you. How long have you been here, Mike? How have you not killed each other?” Em rambled on as she stumbled through and on into the kitchen to sit down all the food in her arms. Michael shot a smirk to the girl next to him on the sofa before disappearing to help her roommate.


End file.
